The present invention relates to a personal perfume carrier for carrying perfumes, and relates more particularly to a keyring holder type perfume carrier for carrying a bunch of keys as well as perfumes.
Before going outside or participating in a party, women tend to spray a perfume around their neck or ears. However, the perfume will change into vapor quickly when it is exposed to the air. Because regular perfume bottles are commonly made of glass, they may be broken easily. Therefore, people tend to spray the body with perfume indoors and don't like to carry perfume bottles as personal items.